The Vanguard Verse 2598
The song is right here Humanity finding Humanity among the Stars... In the late 21st Century, human was finally able to stabilize fusion technology through materials advance in the Inertial Fusion Power Plant. With this new technology, the largest economies were able to rapidly use this technology. Excited, many researchers continued their work and eventually in the middle of the 22nd Century, Thermonuclear stabilization technology was researched. Unfortunately, third-world nations continued their ways with basic nuclear or oil-based energy. It wouldn't be until the late 22nd Century when the first space colonies in orbit and the moon would be constructed. As Earth continued and her scientists continued to look into 'Warp' bending of space-time, more colonies were launched into space, knowing that they would possibly be isolated for some time, unknowing that they might gone for a long time in cryo-sleep. Safety trackers were placed on each expansion fleet, for if humans were able to rapidly expand. By the end of the century, the United Nations is reformed as the United Nations Confederacy, the overarching human galactic civilization. Amid the 23rd Century, Alcubierre Drives were finalized and tested; the first step for rapidly expanding into the solar system. With each advancement and improvement to technology, each colony slowly turned towards self-sufficiency. But humans were still confided in the Solar System. Searching in the asteroid belt region, they found their answer to spread further. Koltanium. A mysterious material unaffected by the baryonic matter and even smaller elementary particles. Near-star surface temperatures were needed to even work the material into a manageable state. By passing an electrical current through the alloyed Koltanium and taking its excited energy through a cathode ray and colliding them, the first graviton particle was created. A miniature gate system was then created, allowing travel to other stars with minimal time-dilation. By the 24th and 25th Centuries, the United Nations Confederacy spread its influence further into the Milky War, searching for life or in the case of other hostile species, war. Fortunately, or unfortunately, humanity discovered civilizations like their own before could not grow beyond their cradle worlds and succumbed to their global climate changes. A new Golden Age for humanity was born... However, by the start of the 26th Century, the farthest colonies from Earth began to formulate their own plan. As the UNC continued their lazirre faire decentralized command of the colonies, further colonies feared if an alien invasion were to occur, they would succumb before the government could respond. In fear and paranoia, these farthest colonies formed around another Garden World much like Earth in the past called Terra Nova. The second galactic human super civilization was born: The Outer Nations Empire. Inevitably, war between the two nations started. For forty five years, the nations fought one another, thankfully avoid true nuclear disaster between one another set by standards between each other centuries ago. After the forty five years, a Cold War settled between the two nations, and hostilities are still abound... But there is something lurking in the Galactic Core of the Milky War Galaxy, binding its time... Characters Shadow Matrix * Winter Blake (Commander and CEO) * Elizabeth Leymieux * Austin Connors * Jennifer Tretiak * Lin Sadin Category:The Vanguard